


That one night

by Quetzalcoatls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Lucifer, Lucifer needs to learn to speak 'drunk human', M/M, Oops, luci looks kinda embarrised right now, night before and morning after, off screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quetzalcoatls/pseuds/Quetzalcoatls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is drunk at a bar when Lucifer tracks him down. Attempting to take advantage of the situation Lucifer tries to trick Sam into saying yes. Unfortunately for him it would appear they were both having very different conversations at the time, and the only one saying ‘yes’ is Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one night

**Author's Note:**

> quetzal - oneshot prompt - "i'm not saying i did terrible things last night, but satan just woke up on my couch and won't make eye contact with me"

 

                The bar was like many across the country. Old and dark, with more than a few names and curses carved into the wooden bar by all those who had passed on through. A pool table rested in the corner. A slowly spreading cloud of smoke emanating from the three bikers playing a few games under the light of a single yellowed bulb. The floor under foot was slightly sticky, but from what Sam could tell the glasses were clean. This was more than could be said for a lot of the places he had found himself in on late nights after a long hunt.

He idly traced the worn names carved into the bar – barely blurred outlines to his current state of drunkenness. He wasn’t sure what drink he was on but the bartender kept filling his glass up so he wasn’t going to worry about it. He wasn’t going to worry about a lot of thing really if he had his way. He’d always had an alcohol tolerance that made getting truly smashed something of an endeavor, but he had every intention of putting forth the effort tonight.

He never noticed nor cared when the only other person in the bar. A weedy looking man with eyes that were just a touch to sharp – quietly paid off his tab and slipped out while throwing a smirk in his direction. Less than ten minutes later and another man stepped through the door. The loose glass panels in the old oak door rattled as it closed with a slight thump. The sandy haired man ignored this however, he only had eyes for Sam. He paused by the door for a long moment and simply drank in the sight of the younger Winchester. Sam’s lean form was almost slumped across the bar as he contemplated his mug with a look of faint annoyance (it was empty). Lucifer smiled slowly. Perfect, he thought – amused.

His steps didn’t cause a single creak in the floor boards as he walked over, seating himself finally right next to Sam. Sam was still for a long moment before turning his head slightly to look at Lucifer with a single faintly disdainful eye. After a long moment his gaze shifted pointedly to the long empty bar, and the ten or so seats that he could have picked instead. Lucifer smirked indulgently at this – amused at just how much emotion his true vessel had managed to put into that look.

“Fancy seeing you here” he spoke softly. Sam considered him for a long moment before snorting and looking away. The bartender had finally wandered back over long enough to refill Sam’s glass, but only one look from Lucifer was needed to send the man into retreat and all the way to the other end of the bar. “Sam?” Lucifer chided, amusement growing at Sam’s refusal to acknowledge him. Sam sighed heavily and shot him an annoyed look. It took Lucifer a moment to place why the look was odd. There was no recognition in it. Sam was too drunk to remember his current face. Lucifer kept his grin off his own face only through sheer willpower. Oh this was perfect. Lucifer leaned over a bit, one arm snaking out to wrap around Sam’s waist and pull him closer. “Bad night?” he asked mildly. Sam shot him another lazily sardonic look. The devil never realized just how close he came in that moment to having an entire mug of beer dumped on his head. Sam shifted his grip on the mug contemplatively before pausing and taking a longer look at the fallen angel.

“Something like that.” Sam finally answered, annoyance turning to interest. Lucifer smirked. Sam quirked an eye brow up.

“What do you say we take this somewhere else?” Lucifer asked slyly, Sam smiled faintly.

“You haven’t even told me your name, you know.” He pointed out mildly while taking another long drink. Lucifer went still thinking quickly. He knew that giving his name as ‘Lucifer’ would snap Sam out of his currently comfortably drunk haze in an instant, but he had promised to never lie to his vessel, so what to do?

“Samael.” He finally said, cringing internally at the memories the name stirred up, the last time he had been called that was when he had been cast down, but it _was_ still his name. Even if it had more or less become his name over the eons, ‘Lucifer’, was still really more of a title than anything.

Sam blinked and broke out in a laugh. “Samael, hu?” he echoed. Lucifer resisted the urge to glower at his Vessel. No one was allowed to laugh at him.

“Indeed it is. Is there a reason it’s so amusing?” he asked to cover his annoyance.

“My name is Sam.” Sam answered dryly.

“Sam and Samael, perhaps it was meant to be.” Lucifer hummed thoughtfully. Sam rolled his eyes, cheesy bastard he thought dryly casting another considering look at his new friend. _Good-looking_ cheesy bastard though. “So, what do you say? You and me?” ‘Samael’ teased. Sam studied him for a long moment before giving a purely mental shrug and sliding off his stool while slapping a fifty down on the bar.

“My place or yours?” he answered throwing a smirk over his shoulder. Lucifer was briefly puzzled before ignoring the odd phrase. He could work with that. Smirking wickedly he wrapped an arm around Sams shoulder.

“How about yours?” he answered slyly. Sam laughed softly but didn’t say ‘Yes’ instead moving towards the door while pulling Lucifer along. The Archangel was a bit exasperated but followed along all the same wondering just what Sam was up to.

X X X

Sam was a familiar kind of comfortably sore when he woke up in the morning. With his eyes still closed he contemplated the warm form he was currently half pinning to the bed. The hard planes of a well-muscled back told him his current partner was definitely male. And the lack of a few specific aches told him he had also definitely been on top last night.

With a well satisfied hum he stretched languidly and rolled off the other. He opened his eyes to get a look at his most recent lover. He froze. A very familiar set of eyes was pointedly looking at a point somewhere off to the left and a very familiar face was currently sporting a look of….embarrassment? Sam stared. Lucifer continued to refuse to make eye contact.

The fuck had happened last night? Sam wondered dumbfounded. Obviously ‘Fuck’ had been involved but surely…. Sam blinked again. Well….he supposed that explained the embarrassment. The awkward silence stretched on only to be broken finally by Sam’s phone ringing. Sam snapped his head around briefly forgetting that he was in bed with the devil himself in order to figure out what the hell had happened to his phone. He took a moment to take in the war zone of strewn cloths before rolling out of bed with as much dignity as possible to grab the phone off the floor. He flicked it open and held it a few inches away from his face. Fairly certain as to what he was going to hear in a moment.

“DAMNIT WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!!!” Deans frantic voice blared out of the phone, yup business as usual, Sam huffed and went to answer only to be cut off again. “I’ve been looking for you all night! Cas says Lucifer is somewhere in town we need to get the fuck out of here! I thought you got captured!” Sam cast a look back at Lucifer, the archangel was still refusing to look at him.

“Uh I’m fine, Dean. And well , I’m not saying I did questionable things last night, but Lucifer is in my bed and won’t make eye contact.” Sam said after a long moment. You could have heard a pin drop on the other end of the line.

“You didn’t say yes did you?” Dean finally asked, his voice suspiciously high. Sam smothered a hysterical giggle.

“I’m pretty sure the only one who said ‘yes’ last night was him.” Deans horrified silence was worth the embarrassment as was the screech that followed.

“DUDE! I did not need to know that!” Dean all but yowled. Sam smothered another laugh and cut Dean off before he could say anything more.

“I’ll call you later, Dean.” With that he hung up the phone. Lucifer was still watching him warily from the rumpled bed. Sam studied him for a moment before walking back over and dropping back down to sit on the mattress. Neither of them said anything for a long moment.

“So” Sam said finally. “Maybe we should save those conversations for when I’m sober in the future?” Lucifer’s only response was to wince. Sam considered him for a long moment, eyes going distant as he dredged up memories of last night. He let a smirk curl across his lips and twisted so the Archangel was under him once more. Lucifer glared halfheartedly before smirking and Sam found himself pinned to the bed with no explanation as to how that had happened. The devil quirked an eye brow up as Sam laughed.

X X X

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quetzal – the closest thing to porn I have ever written. I don’t think it’s too bad really. The whole point of writing this was to use the phrase “I’m not saying I did horrible things last night, but Lucifer is on my couch and won’t make eye contact.”


End file.
